In general, there are various containers which are known to dispense fluids. Specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,650,096 and 5,230,442 disclose containers having spouts which are used to dispense fluids.
There exists a need for a container spout assembly which improves upon the prior art and provides for a spout and container assembly adaptable for use with the containers employed by today's manufacturers. The container and spout assembly of the present invention provides a container spout assembly that is easy to use and is easily incorporated into the design of existing containers. In addition, the present invention provides a low cost container and spout assembly that is easily filled during the production process.